Yuujyou Hakusho
by Mistress 259
Summary: Sequel to YUUGOU HAKUSHO... Delighted that her reclusive son seems to finally have a friend, Shiori forces Kurama to invite Yuusuke over for dinner.


**Warnings**: Knowledge of YYH necessary. Rated for language and content.

**Author's Notes**: This takes place after my fic _Yuugou Hakusho_. You don't need to have read it, but it's recommended if you want the whole picture. Also, "yuujyou" means "friendship." For those of you who haven't read my bio page... my fics use info from the comics, _not_ the animated series, and also includes references to the movie. Please read my bio page when you get the chance!

Standard disclaimers apply...

* * *

**Yuujyou Hakusho**

There was one thing that Shiori had appreciated about having been ill; she had actually seen that her son had a friend he associated with outside of school. She had only seen him for a few moments, and he hadn't said anything, but it pleased her tremendously to know that her son was socializing. Once she was back home and the neighbors had decided she was well enough to take the news, though, they told her that her model son was seen associating with some... questionable... boys. One seemed to be the boy she saw at the hospital, apparently the resident thug of Sarayashiki Middle School, and the other was described as a short boy with a bizarre hairstyle who was always dressed in black. Then there was also the large, aggressive-looking man he'd been seen with as well. Rather than be disturbed by the news, though, she was secretly pleased. Shiori had become so accustomed to her son being overly mature and serious that she thought it might be good for him to spend time with boys who were... different. Plus, he was bound to have a good influence on such boys.

So one evening, she addressed her son. "Shuuichi, I was thinking about that boy you brought to the hospital."

Kurama put down the plate he had been drying. "Yuusuke?" _Why?_

"Why don't you invite him over to visit some day after school? Or on a weekend?"

Kurama didn't respond immediately. "Why...?" he finally asked slowly.

"Well," Shiori said briskly, sensing that her secretive son was going to be difficult, "you work too hard. You've never had a friend over. And I suggested him because, frankly, he's the only friend I've met. And I've been hearing rumors in the neighborhood," Kurama rolled his eyes at that, "that he's a... an interesting character... You might have a good influence on him."

Kurama stood silently, deciding how to get out of the situation. "Kaasan..." he began.

"Or how about that other boy I've heard about? The boy with the funny hair?"

_Funny hair? He's going to kill them!_ Then he wondered when they'd been seen together. Or if their conversations had been overheard.

"Invite _him_ over, then."  
"Kaasan..." Kurama began again helplessly.

"One or the other. How about the day after tomorrow? A Friday afternoon would be a good time for a visit," Shiori clapped her hands together, "We can have dinner together!"

"Kaasan..." Kurama begged.

"Excellent! Oh, maybe I'll try a new recipe!" Shiori turned away and went to the bookshelf, humming to herself.

Kurama was left alone in the kitchen, not quite comprehending what had just occurred.

* * *

"Uhh... Urameshi-kun," a classmate approached Yuusuke hesitantly. Yuusuke was hanging out on the roof, smoking, having cut his last two classes. 

"Whadaya want?"

"Uh... ummm... there's someone waiting for you at the gate..."

"Does he want a fight?" Yuusuke stood up, looking forward to some action.

"I don't think so... He's wearing a Meiou High School uniform... you know, that geek school..." the classmate took a step back.

_Meiou? I don't know any nerds..._ Yuusuke shrugged and left the rooftop.

As he approached the gate, he saw a small crowd of girls surrounding a taller figure. They were giggling and trying to get the young man to leave with them. Then the girls saw Yuusuke approaching purposefully and ran off, frightened. _Kurama! I'd forgotten he was a Meiou student._

"Kurama, what are you doing here?" he asked and slapped the taller boy on the shoulder.

"Hello, Yuusuke," Kurama looked embarrassed. "I need to ask a favor."

"A favor? Well, I gave you half my life, then you took a sword in the gut for me... I don't know if we can handle anymore favors like that!" the shorter boy laughed.

"Ah, it's nothing like that," Kurama grinned. "I need you to come to my home tomorrow and have dinner with my mother and me."

"Free food? Sure, count me in."

"Except," Kurama hesitated, "it's not that easy. There are a few things we need to go over."

"Fine, but let's grab something to eat while we talk," Yuusuke motioned for the older boy to follow, "I'm starving."

They stopped by a convenience store a few blocks down. Kurama waited while Yuusuke purchased a soda, a sandwich, and a candy bar.

"Aren't you going to spoil your dinner?" Kurama asked sensibly as they left the store.

"Naah, I never know if there's going to be dinner at home anyway."

Kurama glanced at the boy questioningly. "My mom's drunk most of the time," Yuusuke answered, matter-of-fact. Kurama nodded slightly.

They walked toward a park down the street. Yuusuke was used to getting frightened stares and glares wherever he went, but this time, he was amused to note that many of the looks were of surprise at the odd pairing, and of open admiration of the taller boy's appearance. Yuusuke laughed inwardly as he realized that more than a few of those looks of admiration were not from girls.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurama asked suspiciously as they sat down on a bench.

"You."

Kurama turned a frown on Yuusuke. "Because...?" he encouraged.

"Did you see those guys drooling over you?" Yuusuke laughed, eyes drifting over the attractive boy.

_Oh, that..._ Kurama rolled his eyes.

"They probably thought you were a girl!" Yuusuke continued, still laughing.

"I highly doubt that, since I'm wearing my uniform..." Kurama muttered.

"Then maybe they're... you know..." then Yuusuke laughed even harder.

"I'd rather that," Kurama stated flatly, getting annoyed.

Yuusuke stopped laughing and stared at Kurama. "Really? You'd rather be thought... that you like guys?"

"I didn't say that. My mother would probably have a stroke..." _and the neighbors would have a field day..._ "But at least that means they acknowledge I'm not a girl!"

"Yeah... that makes sense," Yuusuke agreed.

"Besides, Yuusuke, demons don't think like most humans," Kurama added with a sigh, not sure how the conversation had ended up this way, "With the skewed ratio of male to female demons in the Makai, many male demons are bisexual by necessity or mere convenience."

Yuusuke's eyes went wide. "You, too?" he asked hesitantly.

Kurama let himself grin mischievously. "Hmmmm...?" he leaned towards Yuusuke, breathing against his ear. "What do you think?" he asked, his voice low and sensual.

Yuusuke jumped up and sat back down on the other end of the bench. "So, you wanted to go over a few things?" he asked quickly.

Kurama laughed. Then he sobered. "Would it bother you if I were?" he asked.

Yuusuke thought about it for a moment. "I guess not, as long as you know I'm not interested in guys myself..." then he glanced at Kurama, "So you really....?"

Kurama grinned, "I assure you, this body is quite chaste. As fifteen-year-old model citizen Shuuichi Minamino, I have an image to uphold, so I'm not going to jump you the first chance I get."

"That's good to know," Yuusuke mumbled, not entirely reassured. "So, you wanted to go over a few things?" he repeated.

"Right," Kurama nodded, business-like, "First, my mother's probably going to ask you a lot of questions since you'll be the first person I've ever invited to our home."

"Really? Ever?"

"Yuusuke, I don't make it a habit of socializing with humans outside of school."

Yuusuke considered that. "I guess that makes sense. My only... friend... is Keiko because we've known each other forever, and she's the only one not afraid of me. So I don't really socialize with other kids, either." He looked at Kurama. "And I guess it'd be hard for you to relate to other kids, being this old demon after all."

Kurama looked at the boy with new respect. _He just might actually understand me..._ "She's probably going to want to know where and how we met," he continued.

"No problem. I'll just tell her I was sent to capture you after you broke into the Reikai vaults," Yuusuke joked.

"Yuusuke..."

"Okay, seriously, then."

"Uhh, my mother heard that you are a...." Kurama hesitated.

"Delinquent?"

"...right," Kurama said apologetically.

"Hell, it's the truth," Yuusuke laughed. "Okay, so you caught me trying to steal something , stopped me, and you've been _guiding_ me since."

Kurama laughed at the irony. "I love that! But how about something less criminal?"

"I don't really care since I don't exactly have a clean record either, but... How about that you stopped a fight," Yuusuke paused and looked Kurama over once more, "Although you really don't look like you'd be able to stop a fight."

"Believe me, Yuusuke, people have long since learned not to underestimate my physical ability," Kurama said evenly, recalling an incident in middle school. Several students who resented Shuuichi's grades and popularity had tried to ambush him after school one day. He left them lying in the dirt and even broke one boy's arm, and since they'd been too embarrassed to admit that three boys had been beaten up by the star student, nothing became of the incident. However, Kurama was never attacked again.

"I could beat you," Yuusuke said confidently, eyeing Kurama's slender arms.

"Could you really? We haven't actually fought, you and I. Do you know what I'm capable of?"

"Uh..no..." Yuusuke said slowly, considering the sudden menacing gleam in the older boy's eyes. "So your mom actually knows that you could beat the shit out of someone?"

Kurama sighed. "Actually, no."

"Why don't you tell me what she _does_ know about you?"

Kurama tilted his head at the younger boy. "You're much more clever than you initially seem, you know."

"Gee, thanks," Yuusuke responded sarcastically. Kurama chuckled.

"Okay, Shuuichi in a nutshell, then. He's the top student of his class, does well in P.E. as well, is well-liked by adults, is adored by female classmates," Yuusuke snickered at that comment. Kurama ignored him and continued, "belongs to the biology club," Yuusuke snorted something that sounded like "geek," but Kurama ignored him again, "is protective of his mother, and likes to take walks in parks or go hiking." This time, Yuusuke snorted something that sounded suspiciously like "old geezer." Kurama smiled and replied, "That, I am, young boy."

"You are a boring human, Kurama," Yuusuke announced. "I'm going to take a wild stab that you don't drink, smoke, or swear."

"_I_ do, or did. Well, I never smoked, that's really more a human thing... But, you're right, Shuuichi doesn't."

"You realize Shuuichi and I have absolutely nothing in common. Except that we're loners," Yuusuke said.

"I know," Kurama sighed. "Why don't we just tell my mother I'm tutoring you, or something like that."

"Well, I don't actually study or do homework," Yuusuke laughed, "but she doesn't have to know that. And we'll just say we met 'cause you caught me shoplifting." He stood up and shook breadcrumbs off his pants. "Okay, so are we all set for tomorrow then?"

"I still have a bad feeling about this," muttered Kurama.

"We'll just play it by ear, Kurama. It'll be fine!"  
"I _never_ play things by ear... And _do not_ call me Kurama around her, Yuusuke."

"Oh, that's right, Shuuichi-kun," Yuusuke grinned. He crushed his soda can in his hand, then tossed it into the trash can several yards away. He started to leave.

"Yuusuke, don't you want directions to my house?"

"Oh, guess that would help." Yuusuke accepted the piece of paper Kurama handed him.

"Why don't you just meet me at my station around 4:00?" Kurama suggested.

"Sure thing. See ya tomorrow, Shuuichi-kun!" Yuusuke laughed, then sauntered away.

Kurama let his head fall into his hands and released a long breath. _Why is it that the longer I'm in this realm, the less control I seem to have over my life?_ He eventually stood, deciding to take a detour home. He needed to surround himself with nature and reorganize his thoughts.

* * *

Kurama was walking out of his classroom when he passed two boys whispering worriedly. 

"I'm telling you, it's that Urameshi guy! I live near Sarayashiki Middle School, and I've seen him around!"

"But what's he doing at our gate? Maybe we should tell a teacher."

Kurama groaned inwardly. _What's he doing here?_ He rushed out to the gate where he saw Yuusuke squatting to one side, students eyeing him suspiciously as they left the campus. Yuusuke noticed Kurama and stood up with a grin. "Yo, Kurama."

Kurama grabbed him by the arm and directed him out of the gate and down the street. "Yuusuke," he hissed, "I don't need my school questioning me about you. I thought we'd agreed to meet at the station."

"Yeah, but I cut my last few classes and had time, so I came to check out your school." Kurama released his arm and they continued walking side by side. "You've got a nice campus."

Kurama didn't respond. "Yuusuke, please take this seriously. I don't need my mother questioning my identity. She's been puzzling enough about me for Shuuichi's whole life already."

"No problem, I've got your back."

Kurama didn't say much once they boarded the train, so Yuusuke just made random comments about people they saw and the weather. They got off two stops later, and eventually they came upon the two-story house that was home to Shiori and Shuuichi Minamino. Mrs. Watanabe was at her front door, sweeping.

"Hi, Shuuichi-kun," she said cheerfully, but looked at Kurama's companion curiously.

"Hello, Obasan," Kurama responded and started to open his front gate.

"Who's your friend?" the woman inquired. She couldn't recall having ever seen the neighbor boy bring home a friend. And this boy didn't even attend the same school. Could this be the juvenile delinquent the neighborhood had been buzzing about?

"Uh, this is Yuusuke Urameshi. I'm helping him study."

"How sweet of you!" Mrs. Watanabe praised. _Of course, that explains it! He's Meiou High's top student, after all._

Kurama ushered Yuusuke into the house before he could be asked any more questions. Shiori came shuffling down the hall as he closed the door behind them.

"Tadaima, Kaasan."

"Okaerinasai, Shuuichi," she faced Yuusuke, "And you're Yuusuke-kun, of course. We met once just briefly."

"Yeah, how're you doing, Obasan?"

"I'm just fine, now," she smiled, "Thank you for asking." She placed slippers in front of Yuusuke. "Shuuichi, it's still early for dinner, so why don't you two go chat in the living room."

"Actually, I thought we'd go up to my room."

"Okay, I'll come get you when dinner's ready."

Kurama led Yuusuke up to his room and closed the door with a sigh of relief. "Have a seat," he swept his hand across the room. Yuusuke chose the chair, seating himself backwards on it with his chest against the backrest. Kurama hung his uniform jacket in the closet, then sat on the bed. Yuusuke took a long look around the room. Other than the desk and bed, there was a tall bookshelf full of textbooks and other equally uninteresting books. The walls were bare.

"Man, your room's as boring as Shuuichi's life," he commented. "We've got nothing at my place, but I at least have a few posters."

"Oh, I have a few nice art history books," Kurama pointed out.

"You're into art history?"

"I'm a thief," Kurama grinned. "I like to know what's out there in this realm."

Yuusuke stared at him for a moment. "You really _are _a thief, aren't you?" he sounded amazed.

"Why do you think the Reikai sent you to get me?"

"No, I mean, not just that one time..." Yuusuke continued to stare, "It really, truly was your... profession..."

"I was one of the best," Kurama said smugly. "Maybe even _the_ best."

"Hiei, too?"

"He was starting to become famous shortly before my death." Yuusuke gave Kurama an odd look, then shrugged. He had died once, as well... "But he's much, much younger and doesn't have my track record. I think he was better known as a killer."

Yuusuke shuddered at the thought, imagining what would have happened had he been impaled by the sword instead. He wondered briefly how painful it must have been for Kurama.

"What?"

"Are you... really okay? I mean, where Hiei stabbed you."

"It's mostly healed," Kurama said easily.

"But that was just over a week ago."

"I'm a demon, Yuusuke. Well, mostly..." Kurama reminded him. Yuusuke didn't look convinced. "If you don't believe me, look."

Kurama stood up, unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled it open. Yuusuke scooted the chair towards Kurama and leaned for a closer look. There was a thin, dark line about three inches long just below the sternum. Yuusuke touched it hesitantly and felt the slightly raised texture. He moved his other hand around to Kurama's back and slid it under the shirt, seeking the exit wound. He found another scar, just as long, right next to the spine. _That sword could have severed his spine..._ _And his organs..._ Yuusuke looked up at Kurama. "What about inside?" he asked, amazed that the older boy was standing in front of him as if nothing had happened.

"I can't show you that," Kurama said with a snort. "But trust me, I'm healing."

Yuusuke stared at the scar in front of him for a moment longer, imagining the internal damage. Then he suddenly realized that he had both hands on Kurama's bare skin. He backed away hastily, blushing. _Why am I blushing? I've beat up tons of guys without their shirts on... _He watched Kurama button his shirt and tuck it back into his waistband. _But none of them had such fair skin or were so... slender._

Kurama raised an eyebrow as Yuusuke shook his head furiously.

"But what about you?"

"What about me?" asked Yuusuke, still flustered.

"I know nothing about you. Tell me about yourself. How'd you end up working for the Reikai?"

"I died."

Kurama laughed. "Well, now, we have something else in common." He sat back on the bed.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Shiori entered, holding a tray with cups of tea and a plate of rice crackers. "I thought you'd like a snack to tie you over." She set the tray down on the desk, then left the room, a smile on her lips. _How wonderful to hear Shuuichi laughing._

"And they brought you back to life and stuck you with this job," Kurama concluded.

"Well, they made me choose between being a ghost and coming back to life, because I wasn't supposed to die yet. _Then_ they stuck me with this job after I came back. Apparently, it was part of the agreement, but they neglected to mention that part..."

Kurama threw back his head and laughed again. Yuusuke watched, amused. He hadn't seemed the type... "How typical of the Reikai," the older boy finally said, gasping for air. Then, "You weren't supposed to die yet...?" he pressed.

"Oh, I saved this kid from being hit by a car and got killed instead. Except I didn't actually save the kid since he was supposed to survive the accident without a scratch..."

"So you died for..."

"For no reason," Yuusuke confirmed. "And ended up giving the kid a cut on his forehead he wasn't supposed to get."

Kurama howled. Yuusuke frowned. He didn't think it was that funny... _Well, maybe... And I suppose demons have warped senses of humor..._ Kurama finally composed himself. "So they weren't prepared for you." He nodded to himself. "And now you, notorious delinquent, are chasing after demon criminals."

"And being laughed at by them..." Yuusuke grumbled. Kurama smiled.

"Interesting thing, life..." the taller boy said, momentarily looking much older.

Yuusuke was suddenly curious. "Just how old are you, really?"

"I can't say exactly, but I've seen over a millenia go by."

"Woah...." Yuusuke thought about the immense number of years, "and you managed to survive that whole time..."

"I told you, I was one of the best."

"So what happened? How'd you end up getting killed?"

Kurama's expression abruptly turned cold. "I got reckless..." _...sneaking back towards the clearing, desperately looking for signs that his partner had survived... but there'd been so much blood...if he could at least find something he could take away... that pendant he had loved..._

Yuusuke decided not to press the issue. _He doesn't want to talk about it..._

"So, what do you usually do when you're home?" Yuusuke changed the subject.

"Homework. And study."

"You actually need to study?"

"I never learned Japanese literature, human history, or social sciences in the Makai, Yuusuke," Kurama pointed out. "Oh, and I do have a few video games."

"You play video games?" somehow, he couldn't imagine that.

"Well, they are a novelty, since they don't exist in the Makai. Besides, they're a good way to keep up my dexterity... just in case. And it's handy to know about machines and computers, also just in case."

_Just in case he decides to break into a museum... or commit some other major theft..._

"You don't have a girlfriend," then he added hesitantly, "...or a boyfriend?"

Kurama laughed again. "Yuusuke, as far as I'm concerned, the people Shuuichi's age are babies. Humans mature so slowly."

"Hey..." Yuusuke said, slightly offended.

"And," Kurama continued with a mischievous grin, "the last thing I should do is be with a human female."

"Why?"

"My body is mostly demonic now."

"Yeah, and?" asked Yuusuke, not understanding.

"Don't you think the Reikai would be just slightly annoyed if I started fathering human-demon hybrids? I'm already on parole."

Yuusuke blushed crimson, finally seeing the point. "So you can't ever... be with... a human."

"A human female," then he reconsidered, "Well, not without precautions. But it'd just be easier to be with a male."

Yuusuke turned even redder. He couldn't get the image of Kurama's bare skin out of his mind. Kurama laughed harder. "Yuusuke, I wouldn't have imagined that a juvenile delinquent could be so shy!"

"So you could really make a human-demon hybrid?" Yuusuke didn't want to ask, but he was curious.

"Certainly. They've existed as long as demons have been crossing into the Ningenkai."

Yuusuke pondered that. _That could explain Kuwabara..._ He snickered. Kurama tilted his head, questioning. "Nothing," Yuusuke mumbled. Then, a thought crossed his mind. "Demons don't age... I'm guessing?"

"Most races stop aging after a certain point and are more or less immortal. Not to say we can't be killed," Kurama smiled wryly, "or I wouldn't be here talking with you... but we don't really die of old age." He thought for a moment. "I probably looked like a human in his mid twenties... well, minus the fox ears and tail...and the silver hair and golden eyes," he laughed.

Yuusuke tried to visualize the former Kurama. "Cool..." he breathed.

Kurama grinned, "Yes, I'd say so. And there certainly was no mistaking that I was male," he added, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You actually had muscles?" Yuusuke teased. _So it does bother him that he's so... delicate-looking._

"And I was much taller," Kurama ignored the taunt.

"So what happens when this body gets older?" Yuusuke asked, getting back to his original thought.

_Oh..._ "I can only hypothesize, since I've never been human before... but once I've recovered my youki and my body is completely demonic, it should act pretty much like my old body, stopping its aging after a certain point."

"Won't that.... won't people notice?"

"You forget I'm a shape-shifter. I'm assuming I'll be able to alter my appearance as necessary to look like I'm aging properly."

"Oh..." Yuusuke was silent for a moment. "What if you can't?"

"I'll have to worry about that then."

"And what if this body dies of old age?"

"Once again, I'm assuming it won't, but if it does, then I'm bound for the Reikai," Kurama shrugged, looking unconcerned, "because if I end up dying of old age, I'm certain I won't have enough youki at that point to do this all over again."

"But..."

"Yuusuke, surely _you_ don't expect to live forever?"

"Well, no... but..."

"And it's not like my life would be cut short in its prime," Kurama grinned, "Don't forget how long I've already been around."

"Oh, right..." Yuusuke paused, then continued, "Okay, so you plan on passing for human for the rest of your... uh... rest of Shuuichi's life. But what about marriage? You said you can't have kids. Won't your mom want grandchildren?"

"I didn't say that. I said I'd probably end up with demon hybrids. But I'll worry about that later. Maybe I could find a female demon who'd be willing to live here for a few decades," Kurama looked directly at the human, "Really, Yuusuke, I haven't discussed my life in this much depth in... well, never."

"Sorry, I was just curious," Yuusuke blushed slightly. "It's all so... bizarre. No, fascinating," he corrected himself quickly.

"Bizarre? This coming from the one who was brought back to life after getting himself killed when he wasn't supposed to die?"

"Ahh.... right..."

They both laughed. Kurama leaned back on his hands. "So, what do _you_ do, when you're not chasing demons or getting killed?"

"Cut class and hang out on the school's rooftop, smoking. Or get in fights. You know, typical delinquent stuff," Yuusuke grinned. "Oh, and shoplift. Well, I don't do that much anymore."

"Had we met in the Makai, I would have probably recruited you," Kurama smiled, "You'd fit right in."

"So all demons are thieves and killers?"

"Well, no, there are... nice... demons as well, or should I say tame..." Kurama thought about it. "And there _is_ loyalty, friendship... love to a certain point... in the Makai. Actually, I take that back. Had we met in the Makai, I would have probably ended up killing you."

Yuusuke shuddered. "You say that so casually."

"Yuusuke," said Kurama seriously, "don't let my current appearance or manner fool you. I was not a nice guy. I've done things that would make your blood curdle. And," he warned, "don't let your experience with me fool you about what demons are like. The average demon you go after is not going to approach you about surrendering. They'll kill you before you even get your name out."

_Like Gouki almost did... But..._"Hiei didn't kill me immediately," Yuusuke pointed out.

"Well, Hiei is probably an anomaly as well. From what I'd heard before I died, he was a seriously bloodthirsty demon, but I didn't get that impression when I first met him... Honestly, I don't know what he's thinking..." Kurama mumbled, "I've known he doesn't like humans, but I was really surprised about his plan of creating a zombie army."

Yuusuke didn't respond right away. Then, "How long have you known Hiei?"

"A little over a year. He attacked me in broad daylight."

"And you ended up working together?" Yuusuke sounded surprised.

"It was a... misunderstanding. He thought I was an assassin sent to kill him."

"And both of you survived the episode..."

"Well, he was already injured at the time, so I brought him home and healed him."

"Seriously...? You just decided to take care of him?"

"I'm not the Kurama I used to be," the older boy said, almost sadly. He sat up and rested his hands on his legs. His hair fell across his face as he looked down at his pale, slender hands.

Yuusuke was tempted to walk over and put an arm around Kurama. He resisted the urge and said, "So you heal him, and he repays you by putting a sword through you."

Kurama looked up and smiled. "Actually, I've healed him more than once. I was like his personal physician. And he wasn't planning on stabbing _me_, remember."

"Right..." once again, Yuusuke shivered at the thought. "So, what do you do? Prescribe medication? Patch him up and send him home with a pill?" he joked.

"No," Kurama laughed, "I use plants. There are many plants with strong medicinal qualities, Yuusuke."

"You're like a witch-doctor, or something. You don't do voodoo, do you?"

"No, but where do you think humans got the information in the first place to practice those kinds of... witchcraft?"

"You mean, demons taught them?" Kurama nodded. Yuusuke shook his head in amazement. "I'm learning more interesting things today than I've ever learned in school."

"Well, I'm supposed to be your tutor, right?" Kurama winked at the younger boy.

"Great, so maybe you can teach me all your burglary secrets?" laughed Yuusuke.

"I could, but then I'd have to kill you," responded Kurama seriously. Yuusuke's jaw dropped as he stared at Kurama. They sat silently for a few seconds, eyes on each other. Then Kurama let a corner of his mouth twitch. Yuusuke let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding as Kurama threw his head back and laughed. Yuusuke grinned sheepishly, then started laughing as well.

Kurama stood as they heard another knock on the door. "Dinner must be ready," he turned towards Yuusuke before opening the door, "I'm counting on you." Yuusuke gave him a mock salute.

"Come on down, dinner is ready," Shiori said with a smile as her son opened the door. The boys followed her downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So, Yuusuke-kun, how did you two meet?" Shiori asked once they were settled at the table. Kurama stilled his chopsticks while he waited to hear the response.

"Oh, well, Ku...Shuuichi-kun stopped me from doing something I shouldn't be, then we kinda started hanging out after that. He's helping me with my schoolwork," Yuusuke grinned at Kurama.

"That's wonderful. You attend Sarayashiki Middle School, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a second year. This is great food, Obasan!"

"Thank you," she smiled. "You'll be getting ready for high school entrance exams next year."

"Naah, I don't plan on going to high school."

"Oh... Your parents don't mind?" Shiori inquired.

"It's just my mom. My dad left years ago. And my mom didn't go to high school either," Yuusuke shrugged, "She had me by the time she was fifteen, so ..." he shrugged again.

Kurama looked at the boy with respect. _I guess not all humans have it easy. And yet he seems like a decent kid despite it._

Meanwhile, Shiori was looking at Yuusuke with moist eyes, pity and maternal instinct taking over. _The poor child. No wonder he gets in trouble. He hasn't had a proper upbringing._ She watched the boy practically inhaling the food before him. _I wonder if he even gets fed properly at home... I'm so glad Shuuichi has taken an interest in him._

Fortunately for Kurama, Shiori was now more interested in Yuusuke's life, so the conversation didn't focus so much on prying into Shuuichi's social life. He was able to spend most of the meal listening as Yuusuke told Shiori stories about his escapades and mishaps... minus the story about his death and revival... Kurama breathed a sigh of relief as he helped clear the dessert dishes.

"Thanks for dinner, Obasan," Yuusuke said, standing up.

"Do you need to leave already?" Shiori sounded disappointed.

"Uh, yeah, I should get home."

"I'll walk with you to the station," Kurama said.

"That's a good idea, Shuuichi," Shiori followed as the boys walked to the front door. "Yuusuke-kun, do come and visit us again," she smiled at the shorter boy as he stepped into his shoes.

"Thanks, I will," he grinned at Kurama. "Oyasumi!" he said, then both boys walked out the door.

They walked silently for a half a block. Then Kurama put a hand on Yuusuke's shoulder and stopped him. "Yuusuke, thank you," he said seriously.

Yuusuke smiled. "No problem, Kurama. Guess it didn't go so badly, huh?"

"No, it didn't," Kurama smiled as well. "You have no idea what this evening has done for me."

"Well, now your mom knows you have a social life and aren't a total loser geek."

"There's that," acknowledged Kurama, now with a hand on each of the other boy's shoulders, "but there's more. Yuusuke, I actually really enjoyed spending time with you this evening."

"Woah, now," Yuusuke backed away from the hands on his shoulders, "You promised not to jump me."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Funny. Seriously, Yuusuke, you're the first person I've been able to... be myself around in almost sixteen years. You know what I am, and you accept that." He paused. "Well, there's Hiei, but he's not exactly talkative. And I don't think he's very pleased with me right now..." He placed a hand on his stomach and grinned wryly.

Yuusuke stared back at him. Then he grinned back at the older boy. "Well, there's something else we have in common, then. Besides my mom and Keiko, you're the first person... er... demon?..." he shook his head, "to accept and not judge me. I guess dying has some benefits."

They looked at each other for several seconds, then Kurama started to chuckle silently. Yuusuke joined him shortly. Soon, they were both standing in the middle of the street laughing hard. A neighbor passed by on a bicycle, observing the scene in amazement.

Later, when Kurama returned home alone, he found Shiori waiting for him in the kitchen. "Did he head home okay?" she asked her son.

"Yes, he got on the 8:13," Kurama responded. He paused, then looked directly at his mother. "Thank you, Kaasan. I'm glad you asked me to invite Yuusuke over."

Shiori beamed at her son.

* * *

**Japanese vocab**: 

Kaasan: mom

Reikai: spirit realm

Obasan: usually means "aunt," but in this case is used to address an older woman

Makai: demon realm

Ningenkai: human realm

Youki: demon energy/aura

Oyasumi: good night


End file.
